Can I Have This Dance
by springjasmine91
Summary: Gabriella is in love. She's in love with her own best friend Troy. What if something happens and she have to move? Will Troy ever find out that Gabriella is in love with him? Will their love last? Troyella!
1. Trailer

Can I Have This Dance

Troy and Gabriella have always been the best of friends as long as they can remember

_Showing Troy and Gabriella when they're in kindergarten_

Troy always treat her as his best friend

_Showing him teasing around with her_

But little did he know that Gabriella always been in love with him.

_Showing Gabriella sighing when she saw Troy kissing his girlfriend, Sharpay Evans_

Their other friends knew that she's in love with her best friend

_Showing Taylor, Chad and Kelsi comforting a crying Gabriella _

But will he ever found out before its too late

_Showing Gabriella packing all her stuff leaving to LA_

Or will the secret remain a secret until she leaves him

_Showing Gabriella with tears in her eyes leaving a confused looking Troy in the park_

_Will these two best friend ever find true love?_

_Find out in Can I Have This Dance_

_Starring _

_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_

_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton_

_Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie_

_Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth_

_Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielson_

_Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton has always been best of friends ever since that fateful day in kindergarten.

Flashback:

_A boy and girl about the age of five was under a tree playing in a sandbox when the girl ask the boy a simple question "Troy when you grow up who will you get married to?" the girl ask. The boy just look up from his sandcastle and said "You Gabriella" Gabriella then ask some more "Promise?" and Troy said "Promise" attaching his pinky to hers as they made a pinky promise to each other. Gabriella just blushed and continue building sandcastles with Troy._

End of Flashback

From that fateful day, 12 years ago she still remembers his promise. She wanted to tell him but overtime she has the chance he always talks about this girl he met and how great she is. Gabriella, with a broken heart faked a smile and listen. Her three closest friends Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth and Kelsi Nielson know that she's in love with him. They even tried to give pointers to him but he thinks it was all a sketch since all of them are in the school musical. One day, Gabriella was in her room reading when she though of a song. She quickly got her pen and paper and quickly written down the notes. When she was done she grabbed her guitar and started singing.

Troy looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want

What I need

And everything that we should

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I have to live without

Troy talks to me

I laugh cause its so funny

I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

He's said he's so in love

He finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

Troy looks at me

Can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight

Give him all he love

Look in those beautiful eyes

And know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

So I drove home alone

And turn out the light

I'll put the picture down

And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Troy looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see.

After she finished the song she put down the guitar down next to her and falls asleep dreaming about the day that her and Troy falls deeply in love.

The next day in school, she brought her guitar and her music with her. She was at her locker taking her books for the day when Troy came by and said "Good morning my best friend in the whole wide world." Gabriella smiled and said "Oh, hey Troy." Gabriella was happy she and Troy are best friend but it breaks her heart every time he starts talking. "Hey Gabriella. Do you have any plans this Friday night?" Troy ask. "No, why?" she ask him. "Well I kindda want you to join my double date with this great girl I told you about. You'll love her I swear. So wanna come with?" Gabriella with a broke heart declined the offer. "Sorry got family night with my mum that night. it's the only night me and my mum are spending time together. Don't tell me you forget that?" Troy just nodded and said "Of course I don't forget. Its just that I really want you to meet her. She's a great girl and I want you two to meet. Please Ella (AN: Troy's the only one who calls her Ella). Please. I really hope you'd be there" He begged. She laughed at how hilarious Troy is and said "Oh alright. Now excuse me I'm already late for class. See you later Troy!" heading towards the opposite direction. When she was in an empty hallway, she choked back the tear and went in Biology.

In Biology, two of her close friends Taylor McKessie saw how glum Gabriella looked today. She decided to ask when the teacher's back was at the whiteboard. "Gabi, hey what's wrong?" She wrote down on a note and passed it to Gabriella who was sitting in front of her. Gabriella read the note and quickly scribbled an answer. "Nothin'. Just a bit bummed. Its nothing serious" and she passed the paper back to Taylor who read it quickly and replied back almost throwing the paper in the floor. Thank goodness it landed on Gabriella's lap. "Why? Its Troy isn't it. Gabi, you need to tell him. I can see you are slowly killig yourself with heartbreak whenever I see you. Even Chad and Kelsi could see that. Just tell how you feel and if he doesn't feel the same way to you there's only one thing you can do. Forget it and move on. OK Gabi?" Gabriella looked at Taylor and nodded. She smiled and Gabriella smiled back, After class was over they walked side by side as they talked about the school spring musical which is coming up. They went their separate ways as Gabriella turned the corner and went in English. She just let her mind wonder not listening to what the teacher was talking about. After class it was free period. She decided to go to the music room. She went to her car and took out her guitar and headed towards the music room.

She went in the music room to find her other close friend Kelsi Nielson playing the piano. The tune was good as Gabriella listened until he song was over she clapped at Kelsi and said "Kelsi, that was pretty good. What was that?" Kelsi was surprised to see Gabriella said "Oh hey Gabi. I didn't hear you come in. Yeah. it's a little something that I wrote a few days ago. Its for the Spring musical. Hey what are you doing here?" Gabriella just smiled and said "Free period. Just wanna practice something in my guitar. Hey you wanna listen to the song I come up with. I hope you love it." she took out her guitar, opened the song book and started singing the song Teardrops On My Guitar. Kelsi was astonished as the melody so sad but sound so truthful that she almost cried. After Gabriella was done Kelsi had an idea. "Hey why don't you audition for the musical?" she offered. Gabriella held up her hands and said "Well, I was going to but I think again. Nah. I have too many to things to think about you know." Kelsi just rolled her eyes and said "Really? Like what? Writing a sad song about your secret love on your best friend. I don't think so. So I will help you. OK Gabi. Now that's the bell. see ya later Gabi." Leaving Gabriella alone in the music room. She started to pack her bag and head towards her next class which is Chemistry. She spend the whole day thinking about what Taylor and Kelsi said. During lunch she just listened as Troy and Chad talks about basketball and Kelsi and Taylor was talking about the spring musical. After lunch she went to her locker to find a note from Troy "Ella, come meet me at our secret hiding place. I have a favor to ask you." she smiled and ran towards the hallway where the rooftop garden is located. She opened the door climbed up the stairs and found Troy trying to dance. He looked foolish as he swayed in a weird way. "Troy, what are you doing here?" She called out. He turned around smiled and said "Oh hey Ella. Glad you could make it. Look urm, the thing is I want to ask you…." Gabriella instantly said "Yes. Oh yes" Troy grinned and said "Great. Can you teach me now. Because I want to learn how to dance so I can impressed Sharpay. You know that girl I told you about? Yeah, I kindda ask her to go on a ballroom dancing competition. But the thing is I don't know how to dance. Can you help me?" Gabriella felt her heart was shattered into a million pieces as she nodded and took him towards the rooftop area. The music started and she took his hand.

Take my hand,, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes lock to mind

And let music be your guide

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you;; never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

Its like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

Its like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you

Its one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans to wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe that we were meant to be

Its like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

Its one in a million , the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

After they finished the song Gabriella suddenly kissed him and he kissed back but when their in deep kissing Gabriella pulled away quickly leaving him confused. She apologized "I'm sorry Troy!" leaving the rooftop and Troy in the pouring rain. In the hallway, Gabriella sniffled a cry and said "He doesn't belong with me. To him I am still his best friend" Gabriella was crying in a corner when Taylor came looking for her. Taylor was worried her friend suddenly disappeared after lunch. She found Gabriella behind a dumpster sniffing and sobbing. She knelt down to Gabriella's height and said "Gabi, what's wrong?" Gabriella looked up at Taylor with tears in her eyes and said "Taylor, why can't he just see that I love him. More than a best friend should. I loved him from the first day he said that promise. What should I do Tay?" Taylor just sighed and said "Gabi, just tell him ho you feel. If he doesn't feel the same way just move on OK? Now, come here" and hugged Gabriella who calmed down and smiled as what her friend said was true. She must tell him. "Thanks Tay, what would I do without you." They hugged until Gabriella felt better. She stood up went to the girl's bathroom and re-apply her make-up. After she was confident that she looked alright she went to class. Ignoring the stares that she received from the other student as she sat down and listen as the teacher started the class. Gabriella didn't concentrate as she was thinking of a way to tell Troy Bolton her feelings towards him.

As the day ended Gabriella said goodbye to her friends as she drove home in her Black Chevi.. It was from her mom who gave it to her on her 16th birthday. As she drove home she passes through Troy's house. She looked the window to find Troy chatting with his dad about basketball, she could tell since he is the coach's son and is captain of the basketball team. When she looked at the window she could see that he was staring right at her. She drove away quickly home. When she arrived home, the house was empty. "Hello? Mom? I'm home. Mom?" Gabriella called out. That's when Maria Montez popped her head from the kitchen and said "Hi Mija. How was school today?" Gabriella just nodded and faked a smile. It was alright I guess. I showed Troy how to dance today. He did pretty well. Oh hey what's for dinner? I'm starving." Maria smiled at her only daughter and said "That's good. Urm, Spaghetti and meatball. Go upstairs and change. I'll set the table." Gabriella just nodded and said "OK mom" and went upstairs to her bedroom where she changed into a tank top and shorts and ran back downstairs.

She sat down in front of her mom and started eating. They talked the usual things about their day and what happened. Gabriella was telling her about Chad putting chili fries in his nose during lunch when her mom told her the big news. "I got promoted!" Her mom said and Gabriella who couldn't believe it said "OMG mom, that's great news." Then her mom said the thing that changed her life forever. "We're moving to New York!" Gabriella heart shattered in a million pieces for the second time today. She said "WHAT? WE'RE MOVING?! But we can't leave. This is my home. What about school? What about my friends?" Maria Montez felt angry at her daughter. "Now, there's no need to use that tone with me. We're moving and that's final!" Maria Montez said in a harsh tone. Gabriella pushed her chair and ran upstairs to her bedroom where she cried heavily. She didn't realized that Troy was at the balcony waiting for her. He opened the already unlocked door and looked at the figure on the bed crying her eyes out, He felt sad as he saw Gabriella cry. "Ella, what's wrong?" he asked as he stroked her head. "Troy my mom's making me move to New York because of her work. I don't want to here. This is always been my home with you, Taylor, Chad and Kelsi. This is the place where I belong. I don't want to lose all this." Gabriella cried even more. "Shh, come here" hugging Gabriella closer to him as he let her cry in his shirt. "Ella look if its your mom's decision you might as well follow her, I mean don't you feel alone just staying here all alone." Gabriella looked at Troy with tears in her eyes and said "So you're saying I should leave? Just like that? You are so egoistic Troy. You don't even know that I actually fell in love with you. Ugh, now I'm losing everything that I have. Just leave me alone Troy." Gabriella said with much more colder voice, GET OUT!" she screamed Troy just held up his hand leave. She took her guitar from the stand and started singing

I gotta say what's in my mind

Something about us

doesn't seem right these days

life keeps getting in the way

Whenever we try, somehow the plan

is always rearranged

It's so hard to say

But I've gotta do what's best for me

You'll be ok..

I've go to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this

world someday

But at least for now

I gotta go my own away

Don't wanna leave it all behind

But I get my hopes up

and I watch them fall everytime

Another colour turns to grey

and it's just too hard to watch it all

slowly fade away

I'm leaving today 'cause I've

gotta do what's best for me

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place in this

world someday

But at least for now

I gotta go my own away

That's when Troy popped out from the balcony. He heard her sing and decided to join in

What about us?

What about everything we've been through?

What about trust?

you know I never wanted to trust you

and what about me?

What am I supposed to do?

I gotta leave but I'll miss you

Gabriella sang as she held his face with tears in both their eyes

I'll miss you

so

I've got to move on and be who I am

Why do you have to go?

Troy held Gabriella's hand as he reached for her but she stood a distant from him.

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

Gabriella walked away from his at the balcony as she looked at the view.

I'm trying to understand

We might find our place in this

world someday

but at least for now

Troy tried to hug her but she walked away from him

I want you to stay

I wanna go my own way

I've got to move on and be who I am

What about us?

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

I'm trying to understand

At last Troy understood and climb down the balcony via nearby tree towards his car looking at Gabriella who was still singing

We might find our place in this

world someday

but at least for now

I gotta go my own away

I gotta go my own away

I gotta go my own away

Goodbye Troy. I'll always love you even as your best friend. Gabriella thought as she sees Troy drove away with his pickup truck.

AN: Do you like my first chapter? Yes? No? Maybe? Review plz ASAP. IF IT SUCKS JUST TELL ME AND I WILL DEFINITELY MAKE UP A GOOD ONE INSTEAD OF THIS ONE...OK SEE YA!

ranimohd91


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Troy drove in his pickup truck in confusion. Ella's in love with me? Why is she angry at me? What did I do wrong? Did I say something that might have hurt her feeling? Troy thought as he parked his car in front of his house. When he came in he was greeted by his little sister, Angela who is six years old. "Hey Troy where have you been? Did you see Gabi? Did she ask for me?" Angela asked Troy just smiled at his sister and said "Yeah, in went to Gabriella's. She's OK I guess. No kiddo she didn't but next time I'll tell you asked for her" giving her a lie. All the question in his head are giving him headaches. He then said "Hey Angela where's mom and dad?" Angela just shrugged and said "Dunno, they said something about family emergency and will be back in a couple of hours. Can you tuck me in Troy?" she asked him. Troy just smiled and said "Sure thing kiddo. Come on" the walked up the stairs and intro Angela's pink room where everywhere is full of pink items like pink toys, posters and even the bed's duvet cover is pink. "So, did you brush your teeth?" Troy ask his sister. "I sure did. See?" showing him her pearly white teeth. "OK, now do you want me read you a bedtime story?" He asked his kid sister. "Yay, a story. A story! Tell me about Cinderella. Please Troy." she begged. "Alright. Now once upon a time……"he read her a story and when he was done Angela has fallen fast asleep. He covered her closely with the blanket and kiss her forehead and whispered "Goodnight Angela. Sweet dreams" and turned off the lights and went to his room where he changed into a wife beater and shorts. He brushed his teeth and climbed into bed. When he touched the pillow he soon fell fast asleep.

In his sleep he dreamed about Gabriella. She was wearing a beautiful dress. It is a formal dress decorated with beads around the waist and has a strap that is made of satin. On her head she has her hair in a bun and on top of that bun lay a simple tiara. On her feet she wears a pair of glass slippers. She was breathtaking. He dreamed that him and Gabriella was dancing at some sort of party and was dancing to a slow song. Every eyes were on them. Next to them of the right Chad and Taylor danced together as a couple while on their left Ryan Evans was dancing with Kelsi. It was truly a magical dream. Troy smile as he saw Gabriella smiling back at him but then the scene changes and they at another place. Gabriella was holding a bag with tears in her eyes as she said goodbye. Troy tried to call out for her but its seems like Troy couldn't scream. That's when Troy woke up and looked at the clock at his bedside table. Its said 6.50AM. Troy stood up from his bed and stretched as he quickly went in the bathroom and changed as he gets ready to go to school his thoughts was still at the dream. "What a strange dream I had last night." Troy mumbled under his breath as he walked downstairs to find his parents and his kid sister having breakfast. He joined them and started eating his pancakes without saying a word. Troy dear would you be a dear and send your sister to kindergarten for me. I have to go to work early today because I have a presentation today. Thanks Troy" Lucille said as she grabbed her bag and keys, kissed her husband and said "Bye" as she was out the door. Troy sighed and finished eating his pancakes. He washed the dishes as his dad went off to work leaving him and Angela alone at home. "Hey kiddo, lets go." He said as he picked up his backpack and held out a hand for Angela who skipped happily to the door. Troy drove carefully and send his sister to kindergarten and went straight to school.

In school, he expect Gabriella at her locker but found only Taylor and Chad who glared at him. "Hey guys" He greeted them. "Troy, what the hell is wrong with you?" Chad spat at him. "What? what's goin' on?" Troy asked, confused. "Oh don't play coy. I know it was you who made her want to kill herself last night? Why do you always break her heart Troy? What kind of a best friend are you?" Chad said pointing his finger at Troy's chest. "What? Ella tried killing herself? OMG!" Troy freaked out as he ran out of school , ignoring Chad and Taylor and jumped in his car drove to Gabriella's house hoping she'll be OK.. When he arrived he house was quiet, Too quiet. He wanted to knocked on the door but then he changed his course of entrance and decided to use the balcony. He climbed the tree and found a sleeping Gabriella mumbling in he sleep. He opened the door of the balcony and went in her room which is now full of boxes here and there. He avoided a few boxes and when he didn't see he topped over a box full of colourful things . He saw Gabriella moaned and moved as she sleeps. He walked slowly and went to the bedside table that was half opened. He saw a book that said Ella's Songs. He opened the book and flipped through to find many song that she wrote. He flipped to the last page and found a song. He picked up her guitar and started playing as he read the lyrics he found out that she's been in love with her. With that one song he knew he should have kept his promise. He still remembers the promise as it was crystal clear in his head. He put the guitar down and decided to wake Gabriella up. "Ella, wake up. I have something to tell you." Troy said. Gabriella who opened her eyes saw Troy closes her eyes again while grumbling "Go away Troy" as she pushed him off the bed. Hard. Thankfully he didn't fell on the guitar but on some pillows with an "Oomph" sound from Troy and a loud thud telling Gabriella that he fell. She quickly got up to see if he's alright. Sure she's still angry at him but she doesn't want anyone get killed. "Troy, you OK?" She asked worried. "Yeah I'm OK. Thank goodness for these very comfy cushions that you have my but is save once again. Ouch" He said as he tried to get up. "I think I have a butt crack" Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. "You are such a dork Troy" she rolled her eyes as Troy made a face. "Hey its not my fault I fell down in the first place. If sleeping beauty here didn't push me I would've been save and uninjured." he complained. Gabriella faked a gasp "You did not just call me Sleeping Beauty." Troy smirked and said "I so did." Gabriella took a pillow from behind her and said "well if I'm Sleeping Beauty you would be the handsome prince that will be tortured by the Sleeping Beauty herself" hitting him with pillows. He took a pillow and they started a pillow fight, a few minutes later the room and themselves was all covered with feathers. They laughed as they Troy tickled Gabriella "Say it! Say Troy is the hottest guy in the whole wide world and I can't live without him!" Troy said as he laughed and tickled Gabriella's sides. "Ha ha ha ha. Alright. Troy is the hottest guy in the world and I can't live without him! There, are you happy now?" Gabriella laughed out loud as she let Troy tickle her some more. "Very" Troy said and they turned towards each other and Troy leaned over at Gabriella and kissed her. She kissed back. This time she didn't pull back. "I love you Troy Bolton more than a best friend should" she said and Troy said with a big grin on his face said "I love you Gabriella Montez more than a best friend should" and they kissed again.

Their kiss felt like hours as they didn't realized that Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella's mom came in the room and saw these two best friends kiss. Maria decided to take a picture. She quickly ran to her bedroom and looked for the camera. When she found them she rushed back to Gabriella's room and without a moment to spare took a picture. Troy and Gabriella saw a flash of light and looked at the door to find their friend smirking and Gabriella's mom smiling as she held the camera up and took another picture as she said "This is so going to in the family photo album!" with an excited tone. They both blushed and was speechless. "Urm, hi?" Troy and Gabriella said, The others keep on smirking as Taylor and Kelsi said "I knew they would be together at last. Psyche!" Chad went over to Troy and said "Finally! Now lets get something to eat, I'm starving. Mrs Montez what's for dinner?" Taylor just rolled her eyes and said "Seriously Chad. Times like this all you can think about is food? This is so typical of you." Chad went back to Taylor and said "Oh come on Tay, I'm a guy, I get hungry easily." Taylor rolled her eyes again and mumbled "Men" and walked downstairs following Maria Montez who secretly left the hall and now might've been downstairs fixing up some food. "Women" Chad replied. Kelsi followed the two of them downstairs leaving Troy and Gabriella alone in the room. "Troy." she said and Troy looked at Gabriella. "Thanks. For everything." she continued. "Your most welcome Ella. I love you Ella. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her. "Yes. Oh yes" Gabriella yelled out as they kissed and hugged each other again. "wanna go down and get something to eat? I'm not sure about you but I'm hungry." Gabriella just rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You have becoming more and more like Chad every single day." Troy faked a gasped "You did not just compare me with egghead over there?" Troy said as they both giggled. "did someone just called me an egghead?" Chad came in the room with mouth full of Gabriella's mom's famous brownies. "Chad, what are you doing here?" Taylor came up to them and took him by the ear, "Ow, ow ow….Tay…let me go. It hurts!" Troy and Gabriella couldn't stop laughing as they followed them to the kitchen. Chad with ears now red frowning like a big baby sat back down and ate properly. "Seriously, we should really match make those two. They look so right with each other." Troy mumbled to Gabriella who nodded. It was a happy moment for them. That night after everyone left except for Troy who decided to stay over was sitting cuddling Gabriella while watching Transformers when Maria Montez made them sit down as she made an announcement "Since you two are still in school and are dating I decided to postpone the move until Gabriella graduated from East High. Is that good news or what?" she asked them. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and grinned. Gabriella yelled out "OMG Mom, thank you. That is great news. I can't wait to tell Chad, Taylor and Kelsi. They're gonna freak! Thank you mom. I love you oh so much!" and hugged her mom tight. Troy just stared at awe at what he just heard as he sees mother and daughter hugging each other. It was a very happy day for them.

Many months has passed and now, Troy and Gabriella are still going strong. Sure there are ups and downs here and there but they would make up and keep on being together. They went to the audition for the Spring Musical and got the main lead. They did its successfully much to Sharpay Evans's dismay who wants to break them up but after a few failed attempts to break them up, she gave up and decided to be friends with them. Alongside with them are Ryan Evans, Kelsi's boyfriend, Zeke Baylor, Sharpay's boyfriend and Martha Cox. They become a group of mixed status. Jock, Drama, and Brainiacs. Everywhere they go people would always ask for advice.

Summer has come by and Sharpay offered the gang a complementary membership at Lava Springs, her parents' country club. They spend the whole Summer just having fun. One day, Sharpay told them about the Midsummer Night's Talent Show where members are allowed to perform Kelsi became excited and went quickly to the music room where she written a song for Troy, Gabriella and the others. After successfully written a song she gathered all of them including Troy and Gabriella and they started practicing. After so many hours of practicing they were ready to perform. On the night of the talent show Gabriella grew very nervous. Troy took her hand and said "Don't be nervous. Just take my hand and I will always be there for you." Gabriella just smiled and nodded happily relieved that she got Troy to comfort her. After the dreadful sock puppet performance, they were up next. Troy came out from the left side of the stage and started to sing

[Troy]

_Once in a lifetime_

_means there's no second chance_

_so I believe than you and me_

_should grab it while we can_

Next it was Gabriella's turn as she walked from the audience.

[Gabriella]

_Make it last forever_

_and never give it back_

Troy saw how beautiful Gabriella looked tonight and thought to himself how lucky he is to be with her.

[Troy]

_It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_

[Troy y Gabriella]

_Because this moment's really all we have_

[Troy]

_Everyday_

_of our lives,_

[Gabriella]

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

[Troy]

_Gonna run_

[Troy y Gabriella]

_While we're young_

_and keep the faith_

[Troy]

_Everyday_

[Troy y Gabriella]

_From right now,_

_gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

[Gabriella]

_Take my hand;_

[Troy]

_together we_

_will celebrate,_

[Gabriella]

_celebrate._

[Troy y Gabriella]

_Oh, ev'ryday._

[Gabriella]

_They say that you should follow_

[Troy]

_and chase down what you dream,_

[Gabriella]

_but if you get lost and lose yourself_

[Troy]

_what does is really mean?_

[Gabriella]

_No matter where we're going,_

[Troy]

_it starts from where we are._

[Gabriella, Troy y Gabriella]

_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_

[Troy y Gabriella]

_and because of you, I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Everyday_

_of our lives,_

[Troy y Gabriella, Gabriella]

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

[Troy y Gabriella]

_Gonna run_

_while we're young_

_and keep the faith._

_Everyday_

[Troy]

_from right now,_

_gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand;_

_together we_

_will celebrate,_

[Gabriella]

_Oh, ev'ryday_

[Troy]

_We're taking it back,_

_we're doing it here_

_together!_

[Gabriella]

_It's better like that,_

_and stronger now_

_than ever!_

[Troy y Gabriella]

_We're not gonna lose._

_'Cause we get to choose._

_That's how it's gonna be!_

[Troy]

_Everyday_

_of our lives,_

[Gabriella]

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

[Troy]

_Gonna run_

_while we're young_

[Troy y Gabriella]

_And keep the faith_

_Keep the faith!_

That's when the whole gang joined in singing the song together just like they rehearsed it.

[Choir]

_Everyday_

_of our lives,_

_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

_Gonna run_

_while we're young_

_and keep the faith_

_Everyday_

_from right now,_

_gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand;_

_together we_

_will celebrate,_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Live ev'ry day!_

_Love ev'ryday!_

_Live ev'ryday!_

_Love ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

_Ev'ryday!_

[Gabriella]

_Ev'ryday! _

After the song, everyone cheered and they bowed as Mr Fulton announced the winner of the Midsummer Night Talent Show. "And the winner is……drum roll please." pointing to the drummer "Troy and the Wildcats!" everyone cheered as they received the trophy and Troy held it in one hand and Gabriella's hand in the other. They both shared a kiss as they others were congratulated. Troy's parents came and so did Gabriella's mom who was so proud of her daughter. It was truly a magical summer night for all of them. After the show, they went to a field where there are showing fireworks display. Troy and Gabriella held each others hands as they kissed under the starry night and the noise of the fireworks. "I love you Ella and I'll never ever let you go." Troy said. Gabriella smiled and said "And I love you too Troy and I will never ever let you go. That's when the music starts and Just Wanna Be With You went on.. They all sang as they watched the stars that night. It was truly a magical Summer for the gang.

AN: Wow, that was a mouthful. i know its wrong to copy but i have no choice. i changed a bit here and there and i hope you liked it. Please review ASAP and tell me what you guys think of this story so far. OK bye guys

ranimohd91


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the wonderful Summer experience it now Fall as the gang goes back to school. Troy and Gabriella was happy that they're together now and hoped that they will stay together. As the school starts new faces was scene. They are now in their Senior year at East High. Since Gabriella and Taylor are both in the Yearbook committee, they decided its best to stay together. The days went by quickly as Senior Prom was approaching. Troy asked Gabriella to go to Prom with him but Chad well that's another story. One day, Chad had a hard time asking Taylor to go to the Prom as whenever he wants to ask her he always grew speechless and tongue tied. Troy and Gabriella helped him. One day Chad and Troy was talking about basketball when Troy said "Chad there's Taylor. Go ask her to go to Prom with you dude. Now's the right chance" Troy pushed Chad towards Taylor who was chatting with Gabriella. He came up to them and said "Gabi, can I talk to Taylor for a sec. Thanks" Gabriella smiled and winked at him as she moved towards Troy who kissed her forehead and glanced at his best friend. After a few minutes, Taylor jumped on Chad and said "Yes Chad. Of course I'll go to the Prom with you!" and gave him a peck on the cheek. Troy have him a thumbs up as Taylor jumped for joy with Gabriella. Sharpay who has Zeke beside her saw the commotion and ask "Urm Chad, Troy why are your girlfriends jumping up and down like that?" Chad smiled and said "I asked her to the Prom" and Taylor cuts in "and I said Yes!" Sharpay screeched and said "OMG!" and joined the already hyper Taylor and Gabriella. Troy, Chad and Zeke looked at their girlfriends with amazement. "We're going to Prom!" The girls yelled out as the bell rings.

The Prom was the greatest experience for all of them. Troy and Gabriella danced like they're the only two people in the world at a slow song

_Every now and then_

_We find a special friend_

_Who never lets us down_

_Who understands it all_

_Reaches out each time you fall_

_You're the best friend that I've found_

_I know you can't stay_

_A part of you will never ever go away_

_Your heart will stay_

_ I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way_

_Hmm???.. this way_

_I don't need eyes to see_

_The love you bring to me_

_No matter where I go_

_And I know that you'll be there_

_Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere_

_I'll always cares_

_ I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way_

_Hmm???.. this way_

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you_

_I'll be standing by your side and all you do_

_And I won't ever leave_

_As long as you believe_

_You just believe_

_ I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way_

_Hmm???.. this way_

"I love you Troy Alexander Bolton forever and ever" Gabriella said with a big smile on her face. Troy then said "I love you too Gabriella Anne Montez forever and ever" and kisses her right in the dance floor. The others just stares in awe as the golden couple slow danced.

AN:Hey, i know its short but i promise you the story will be good at the end. Trust me. Don't forget to review ok.

ranimohd91


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One day, Kelsi had a great idea. She wrote down the music and started playing as she put in the lyrics. She was about to start the song when her boyfriend popped in the music room and said "Hey Kels. What are you workin on?" Kelsi glanced at Ryan who sat at the stool beside her started reading the music notes. She smiled and said "I wrote it. Its for the musical. Do you like it?" Ryan played the song and started singing

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words_

_"Once Upon A Time"_

_Make you listen?_

_There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_or happy ever after_

_yeah harmony to the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice (Single voice)_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_Hmm, you're pulling me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_Because you are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh)_

_Na na na na na_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_[You Are The Music In Me (Reprise) Lyrics on .com]_

_(Na na na na)_

_You are the music in me_

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)_

_Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)_

_There's no name for it (No name for it)_

_I'm saying words I never said_

_And it was easy (So easy)_

_Because you see the real me (I see)_

_As I amYou understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice (Hear your voice)_

_Above the noise (Ohh ohh)_

_And no, I'm not alone_

_Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)_

_We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)_

_You are the music in me (In me)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)_

_I know that we belong (We belong)_

_You are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because (Here because)_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me (Yeah)_

After the song, Ryan smiled at her and said "Wow, that is awesome. So, do you have any plans this Saturday?" Kelsi just smiled and said "No. Why?" Ryan grinned and said "I wanna bring you somewhere. If that's OK with you." Kelsi blushed as she said "Urm sure." "I'll pick you up at eight" Ryan said and stood up as the bell rings leaving the music room.

Troy, Gabriella and the gang was at Gabriella's house when Kelsi told them the news. "Guys, I have a great idea for the musical. You all are in it. Come on I'll play you the song that all of you will sing." she said standing up and leaving the room towards the piano which is located behind Gabriella's den. They followed her as she started playing You Are The Music In Me. They all sang along to the rhythm of the music played by Kelsi. After they finished singing the song, someone clapped and they turned around to find Troy's parents and Maria Montez clapping. Lucille Bolton and Maria Montez both has tears in their eyes as they clapped. "Honey, that was good. All of you are so good" Maria said. Troy and Gabriella cuddled to each other as Chad and Taylor held each hands as the others smiled. They didn't know that something bad will happen and cause them to have heartbreak.

AN: Sorry guys. Had a hard time trying to find ideas at the last minute. I often get these writers block. I hate it. I'll update soon i promise.

ranimohd91


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One day, Gabriella was walking alone in the hallways when she received a phone call from a random stranger. It goes something like this

"Gabriella break up with Troy or else you will pay." Gabriella thought it was a joke at first but then everyday she received the text and was confused. She replied back saying "Who are you? What do you want from me?" The reply was "I am your secret admirer and all I want is you" Gabriella gasped and thought "You have got to be kidding me" as she replied "Well I'm not interested. Leave me and my friends alone" The creep didn't reply back and Gabriella thought she'd seen the last of the creep. She didn't tell anyone, not even her mom. Life turns to normal as the school has the musical where the gang is involves. They were in rehearsal as Troy and Gabriella sang their number they looked into each others eyes; blue on brown. Troy sighed as he held Gabriella close after the song "Hey what's wrong?" he asked her. Gabriella turned to him and said "Its nothing. Just worried that's all. You know about our future. You'll be in U &A while I'll be in Harvard. I mean I'll miss you Troy." She sniffed as a single tear came down her face. "Hey, Ella. Look at me. Don't worry. I'll always remember you. Always. I won't hook up with college girls. You belong with me. Remember that" and hugged her. Kelsi called out to them as break was over and they run through the song again before separating to each others houses.

A week has passed and no text from the creep who disturbed Gabriella but one fine day Gabriella was in he room studying when the doorbell rang. "Coming" she called out as she ran downstairs and opened the door to find Matt Johnson, East High captain of the football team. She knew he has a crush on her and been hitting on her for months before she and Troy were official. "What do you want Matt?" Gabriella asked as she grumbled. "Gabriella, I want you. Come on. Break off with basketball boy and getting something with me? What about it?" He said as he tried to touch her. Gabriella avoided him as much as possible as she replied "No, Matt. I love him too much to lose him. Now leave before I call the cops" Gabriella argued. Matt came closer to her and kissed her. Gabriella pushed him off and said "No, I have a boyfriend and he is so much better than a conceited jerk like you" Matt sat close to her and said "My, my very impatient indeed. I like it. Come here girl and I will pleasure you more than that goof for nothing boyfriend of yours." He snarled proudly. "What do you want from me Matt?" She yelled out. Matt gave her an evil smile and said "I want you" He approached her and leaned her towards the wall. She cringed and pushed him to the floor. "Get away from me. HELP" she screamed. Troy was walking to Gabriella's house to see her when he heard a shrill voice who he knew so well "HELP" the voice called out again. He rushed to Gabriella's house to see Matt from the football team leaning Gabriella at the wall and was about to kiss her. Troy grew very angry as he pushed Matt aside and said "Hey get off of her." Matt saw Troy and said "Oh Troy come to save the day." and punched Troy who avoided and punched him in the stomach making Matt fell down. He grabbed Gabriella and said "Quick call the police. I'll tie him up!" Gabriella just nodded and ran to get the phone while Troy grab Matt who was unconscious and put him at the sofa face down and tied him up with a rope that he found in Gabriella's coat closet. Gabriella came back to the living room to find Troy sitting on the couch. A few minutes later sirens was heard and the police knocked on the door. Gabriella who was shaken opened the door and showed him Matt who was lying unconscious on the sofa. The policeman sighed and handcuffed Matt and took him out of the house as he said "Thank you" to Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella was shaking as she sat down on the sofa.

Troy scooped her out of the sofa and picked her up bridal style and brought her upstairs to her room where he laid her down on the bed. Gabriella who calmed down said "Troy stay with me tonight. I need you" Troy who was about to leave turned from the door and went back to sit beside Gabriella who was breathing heavily as a single tear comes down her face. "Ella, come here. Its alright, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe now" Troy laid down beside her and put him close to him. He then had an idea. The song that he wants to give to her. "Ella, I wanna show you something. Don't sleep yet OK." he said as he took her guitar and started strumming as he sings

On the days I can't see your eyes,

I don't even want to, open mine.

On the days I can't see your smile,

Well i'd rather sit, wait the while.

For the days I know you'll be near,

'Cause a day without you, just isn't fair.

See the days I can hear you voice,

I'm left without a choice.

Plus I get weak in the knees,

Fall head over heels baby,

And everyother cheesy cliche`.

Yes I'm sweeped off my feet,

Oh my heart skips a beat.

But theres really only one thing to say.

God damn your beautiful to me,

Your everything, yeah thats beautiful

Yes to me, Ohhh

I can't find the words to explain,

Just how much you got me going insane.

When you speak to me sometimes we fight,

Oh I studder my words i say nevermind.

'Cause even when you just walk by,

Well I look around to seem occuppied.

'Cause i'm trying so hard to hide,

Yeah, All these feelings inside.

'Cause i get weak in the knees,

Fall head over heels baby,

And everyother cheesy cliche`.

Ohh I'm sweeped off my feet,

My heart skips a beat.

But theres really only one thing to say.

God damn your beautiful to me, Ohhh

Your everything, Yeah, thats beautiful

Yes to me, Ohhh

Yes to me, Ohhh

Yeah your beautiful..

Yeah your beautiful..

God damn, your beautiful,

To me,

To me.

Gabriella went and take Troy's hand and said "That was beautiful Troy." Troy smiled and said "Thank you. I wrote it especially for you. Love you Ella." and Gabriella said "I love you too Troy" and they hugged.

They didn't realized that they both fell asleep until the next morning.

Troy woke up Gabriella in his arms sleeping soundly. He looked at her and said "Gabriella Montez you are the most beautiful person that I loved and I will never let you go whatever happen" He kissed her forehead and she stirred and opened her eyes. "Troy" she said. "Ella, wake up" Troy said when Gabriella closed back her eyes but opened them and said "Good morning" she said "Good morning my sleeping beauty. How did you sleep?" he asked her as he kissed her "I slept very good actually. Thanks to you." she said and smiled. "Good, because I do too. Now we better get up or else we'll be late for school" he said as he stood up and kissed her forehead before he left through the balcony. "See you at school Ella. Love you" he yelled out as Gabriella stood at the balcony waving at him. "Love you too" She sat down on her bed, took out the letter from Harvard and sighed as she started singing

"Never look back," we said

How was I to know I'd miss you so?

Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind

Where do I go?

And you didn't hear

All my joy through my tears

All my hopes through my fears

Did you know, still I miss you somehow

From the bottom of my broken heart

There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know

You were my first love, you were my true love

From the first kisses to the very last rose

From the bottom of my broken heart

Even though time may find me somebody new

You were my real love, I never knew love

'Til there was you

From the bottom of my broken heart

"Baby," I said, "please stay.

Give our love a chance for one more day"

We could have worked things out

Taking time is what love's all about

But you put a dart

Through my dreams through my heart

And I'm back where I started again

Never thought it would end

From the bottom of my broken heart

There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know

You were my first love, you were my true love

From the first kisses to the very last rose

From the bottom of my broken heart

Even though time may find me somebody new

You were my real love, I never knew love

'Til there was you

From the bottom of my broken heart

You promised yourself

But to somebody else

And you made it so perfectly clear

Still I wish you were here

From the bottom of my broken heart

There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know

You were my first love, you were my true love

From the first kisses to the very last rose

From the bottom of my broken heart

Even though time may find me somebody new

You were my real love, I never knew love

'Til there was you

From the bottom of my broken heart

"Never look back," we said

How was I to know I'd miss you so?

Gabriella sighed as she picked up rose that Troy gave her during the Senior Prom. She sighed as she said "I have to tell him sooner or later before its too late!" She went in the bathroom and got ready for school.

In school the gang meet at the usual place Troy and Gabriella's locker (AN: Like inn the movie Troy and Gabriella was sharing a locker) Taylor and Chad was kissing when Gabriella came said "Hey guys. Hi Troy" she said kissing Troy. Troy who kissed but in their kiss he could tell that Gabriella is having a problem. He decided to ask her during lunch and he knew where to go. He wrote on a piece of paper and put it in their locker and quickly going to class. Thank goodness he knew he has reason to bring his guitar today. He thought to himself and keep on thinking about Gabriella who's been very quite these passed few days. Something is up and he must know what it is.

At last the lunch bell rings and students flooded the hallways towards the cafeteria. But Troy went to the rooftop garden and waited for Gabriella to come. Gabriella opened the locker to change books when a note fell down and she read it. It was from Troy. "Ella, meet me at our secret hideout. I'll be waiting until you'll come" She read it over and over again and quickly rushed towards the hallways that leads to the rooftop garden. She climbed the stairs and sees Troy holding the railing watching the view of the city. "Hey, I'm here. What's the urgency?" she ask him and saw his guitar sitting on the bench. "Hey you brought your guitar?" She sat down on the bench and he sat down next to her "I wanna ask you something. What's up with you lately? You've been acting strange for the past few days. Even in your kiss I know something is in your mind. Tell me" he told her. Gabriella sighed as she took out the letter she received from Harvard and told him to read it. He read it and suddenly his eyes grew big "Early Acceptance To Harvard. OMG Ella this is great news. I'm so proud of you. But why are you sad?" Gabriella sighed and stood up and sat at the railing "I'm sad for leaving you guys before the Musical. I just want join the musical one last time before I go but the thing is I am afraid you guys would be sad that I left and you guys have no one to cover for me my place. I'm sorry Troy." she explained. "Ella" Troy came to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and Gabriella looked at Troy who smiled at her "I know you're scared but I'm sure they'll understand. But forget about that I have something I wanna give you." He said as he picked up his guitar from the floor and put it on him and start playing "No Promises" It was a good song and she cried when he was done. That's when Troy took off the guitar put it back on the floor and took her hand and went towards the rooftop area. "Hey babe, can I have this dance?" He asked and smiled taking out his hand and she smiled as he started singing

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

"I love you Gabriella Montez and like I said forever and ever" Troy whispered after they finished singing and was slow dancing. Suddenly Troy leaned towards her and gave her a passionate kiss. It felt like it lasted for hours. Their kiss was broken when the bell rang. They quickly rushed downstairs as Troy picked up his guitar and ran hand in hand with Gabriella towards class.

When they reached the class Taylor asked Gabriella where she was during lunch and told her that she was in the school library with Troy studying for their final exams. After some random questions the teacher came in and started teaching. The whole period Gabriella was daydreaming about Troy who kissed her passionately during Lunch that she didn't hear Taylor calling her. When Taylor ask what was in her mind she just smiled and said "Troy" and her friend just rolled her eyes. Of course. Its none other than that lunkhead basketball guy himself. it's a good thing he's not like Chad who always thinks about food and basketball 24/7. I swear if he talks about basketball one more time I will choke him" she grumbled. Gabriella just smirked "Seriously me and Troy thinks that you and Chad are very compatible to each other. We can see that. Just give him some time. He'll come round." Gabriella said as they were walking to their lockers. It was an another day at East High. They walked towards the Music Room where the others was waiting for them. They did some vocal lessons and sang the song You Are The Music In Me and went their separate way home. But today Troy wanted to stay over at Gabriella's house.

He followed her home where her mom was in the kitchen fixing dinner "Hey mom I'm home and I brought Troy with me. He's staying over for the night. We have something urgent to do so we'll be in my room." and as soon as her mom nodded they went upstairs to Gabriella's room and they both sat down on her bed. "So, what's the reason why you want to stay over anyways?" she asked him holding her pillow to her stomach. "Well I was thinking about my English homework but I had second thoughts. I want to just spend my time with my beautiful girlfriend for the night and make her happy and I want to give you this" he said taking out a ring from his pocket "Since we're official I want to give you a promise ring and make a promise right here right now that one day Gabriella Montez you and me will get married. You promise?" He asked her. She glanced at him wide eyed and said "Troy I don't know what to say. Of course yes!" and kissed him. Their kiss went into a deep one as they went into a make-out session and the next thing they knew they were under her covers naked him in her. They made love softly as not to make too much noise worried about Gabriella mom would grew suspicious. After they made love they both heaved a sigh of relieved and Troy said "Wow that was…." Gabriella continued his word "wonderful" and they kissed each other. "You are my first love and I will never ever forget that" Gabriella said and Troy smiled. "I love you Gabriella Montez and one day you would be mine forever" he said as they both got dressed ready to go down and have dinner.

Troy and Gabriella walked downstairs hand in hand and sat down next to each other. Gabriella mom ask "So how was school today? Anything interesting happened?" Gabriella just smiled "Nothin much. Just the same boring school stuff mum. How's work?" she asked her mom who was chewing some pasta oin her mouth. Her mom gulped down the pasta and said "Well like I said the other day that when you Graduate from High School, I'll move right well I asked for the job in Manhattan and they accepted me." Gabriella just smiled and said "OMG that is great news." Her mom just replied with a simple "Yeah, I know. Oh yeah Gabi by the way I'll be leaving tomorrow to Manhattan to find a place for me. Is that alright with you. I'll put some money on the kitchen counter tomorrow and don't do anything weird while I'm gone. This goes to you too Troy. Am I clear?" They nodded and smirked at each other. "So Troy which college are you going to?" Troy looked at Gabriella's mom and said "Well I did apply to a few colleges just around here like U & A, Berkeley and UCLA. But recently I just got accepted from Berkeley with a basketball scholarship." Gabriella jaw dropped and said "OMG TROY! THAT'S GREAT!" almost yelling "Gabi close your mouth and stop yelling" her mom said "Sorry momma. Couldn't help myself." She said as she take Troy's hand and squeeze it tight telling him that she's happy. He squeezed them back and smiled. It was a great moment for these two love birds that night.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Weeks has passed and Gabriella grew very ill. She keep on puking especially in the morning. She was confused. After a while of thinking of possibility why she isn't feeling well she'd come to a conclusion; she's pregnant with Troy's baby! Gabriella sighed as she went to school everyday afraid to tell him. One fine day, before she went to school she do a detour and went to the pharmacy where she bought three pregnancy tests each different brands. She quickly went to pay for them and rushed to school as when the bell rings she ran in the girls bathroom and took the test. After five minutes of waited the alarm on her cell phone went off indicating that time was up. She picked up the tests from the sink and saw them and almost fainted. "I'm pregnant!" she whispered. Thank goodness no one uses the girls bathroom at the time. She quickly packed the test and covered them in the plastic wrapper and placed it deep in her bag. She ran out as soon as the bell rang indicating school was about to start and went in the classroom where Troy was waiting for her at the door and ask her "Hey, where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you. Are you OK?" he asked. He knew Gabriella wasn't feeling very well these passed few weeks ever since the first time they made love. He quickly forgot that he didn't put on protection and whispered to Gabriella "Ella, is everything ok?" he asked again. "Yeah I'm fine Troy now go back to your seat before MS Darbus give you Detention" she ordered him and he just sighed and walked back to his table.

When the bell indicating that class was over he waited for Gabriella outside the door. When he saw her came out he took her by the arm and brought her to the rooftop garden "Ella, what's wrong? You've been very distant these passed few days. Is there something wrong? Wanna bring you to the doctor?" he asked as he sat her down and paced the railing. Gabriella just sighed and said "Troy I have to tell you something" Troy looked at her and asked "What is it Ella?" Without hesitation she took his hand sat him down and asked "Promise you won't get mad?" He just nodded assuring that he won't get mad Gabriella smiled and opened her bag and gave him the plastic wrapper that has all three tests. He opened them and frowned "Ella, you're telling me that you're…….." and he fainted at the last sentence. She freaked out and decided to do something. He took one of the pot that was filled with rain water and splashed him and when he woke up he sat back up on the bench and took Gabriella's hand. "Ella, I can't believe it. You're pregnant." he said Gabriella who looked down on the floor was relieved looked at him in his bright blue eyes and said "Yes Troy. I am. With your baby" and that's when he took her in his arm and hugged her close. "I love you Gabriella Montez for making me the happiest person on Earth!" and started happy dancing while saying "I'm gonna be a dad!" he shouted. "I', gonna be a dad" he said now in a low tone. "Oh man, what should we tell our parents?" He then grabbed Gabriella's hand and said "Ella, remember that promise that one day you and I will get married?" he waited as she nodded slowly with a smile on her face "Yeah. What about it Troy?" she asked him curiously. "What if we get married now so that we ca have this baby legally. You and I married. Right here, right now. Hold on. Let me call someone" he said as he flipped open his phone, dialled a number and said "Hello, minister. I need your help" There was few minutes of silence as Troy just mumbled a reply to the minister and nodded "Alright. Please come as soon as possible OK?" He close his phone and told her "The minister is on his way. He said that since we're legally adults now we both can get married. Hold on I need witnesses, Let me call our friends" he said as he flipped open his phone and dialled a familiar number "Hey dude Chad, are the gang with you now?" He listened as Chad put him on speaker. "OK guys, I have something to tell you guys. Just don't freak OK?" Many "Yeah. Sure" was heard in the background and Troy announced it "Me and Gabriella are getting married because I knocked her up and wants to be married right now. Please come to the rooftop garden. You guys know where it is right?" and that's when a commotion was heard in the background as Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay and Martha screamed. !AAHHHHH! TROY AND GABRIELLA'S FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!" Chad said "OK dude, we'll be there. Just wait alright" and hung up. It was silent as the only the sound of the birds chirping and sound of the wind was heard as they both waited for the minister and their friends to come.

A few minutes later, a group of over-excited teens and a minister came up to the rooftop to see the couple holding each others hands. "Gabi!" the gang yelled and went to hug her. "So, I assume these two are the couple who are wish to be wed?" the minister asked. Chad just nodded and said "Yes sir." The minister just nodded and said "Very well, lets start the ceremony." and they went to the rooftop area. The ceremony started and a few minutes later after the vow was made the minister declared "You may now kiss the bride" and kiss they did as the friends clapped with pure happiness. "Now that is over would you excuse me. I have to run along now. Have a happy life you two and tell me when the baby is to be christened just give me a call" he said as he run down the stairs and out the door leaving the newly weds and their friends. "So, dude now that you two are married how are you guys gonna tell your parents?" Chad asked Troy who was still dumbfounded about telling the parents that they've gotten married without their conscience. He gulped and said "Gabriella and I will tell them when we think the time is right. So now you guys can leave we have something private to discuss." he shooed them with his hand, They just said their goodbyes and was out of the rooftop leaving Troy and Gabriella alone again. "Ella, whatever they will say we will always be together forever. Don't forget that" he said as he kissed her forehead. She smiled and said "I hope so too Troy. I really do. I love you Troy Bolton and I will never forget that!" He smiled as he kissed her and said "I love you too Gabriella Bolton and I will never ever forget that either." They hugged and Troy decided to have their first dance as husband and wife. He took his hand and lead her to the rooftop as he started singing

[Troy]

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you threw it all

[Troy, Gabriella]

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

[Gabriella And Troy]

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

"I love you so much Troy Bolton" she said and then he said "and I love you Gabriella Bolton" as they kissed wishing the day would never end. From that moment on they promised each other that they will always be together no matter what. The only trouble is how will they their parents that they are married and expecting a baby soon?

AN: Hey guys? Do like this chapter or what? Very unexpected that these two could get married huh? So anywho just review ok. i really want you opinion on the story so far? Is it good or is it suck? Review or PMs me OK. Bye!

ranimohd91


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a month, they both have graduated, Troy and Gabriella was celebrating by enjoying dinner at a her house (AN:FYI her mom still doesn't know that they're already married) together with Troy's parents. Troy and his dad was discussing about college when he cleared his throat. "Dad, mom, Maria, we both have something to tell you." Troy said nervously. Gabriella grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly letting him know that they are both in this together. "What is it honey?" His mom asks him with concern. "whatever we're gonna tell you promise us you guys wouldn't freak out about it. OK?" Troy said. They all just nodded. He sighed and took Gabriella's hand that has weeding band on her finger and put his hand to hers and said "Me and Gabriella are married!" Troy announced and their parents eyes just widened and they just yelled out "WHAT?!" before both Lucille and Maria fainted at the same time. Thank goodness Troy managed to support Maria while his dad supported his mom before they hit the floor. While they were carrying them to the sofa, Jack ask "Why? Why didn't you tell us?" Troy just sighed looked at Gabriella and said "Well there is another news that we want to tell you but need to wait till mom and Maria wakes up." Gabriella took out the wet towels and rinse them and placed them on the two unconscious women's heads just listening to Troy and his dad's conversation. She sighed and that's when Maria opened her eyes looked at her daughter and sat up on the couch "Mija, I'm sorry I fainted. I am so trilled that finally you two are finally together I really am and I hope you two will take care of each other. Promise me that OK honey" she said as she held Gabriella who started to cry but then Gabriella felt nauseous and ran in the bathroom. Troy who was talking to his dad stopped and ran to the bathroom to find Gabriella puking. He sighed and held her hair up and massage her back. By this time, Lucille, who woke up to hear Gabriella puking went to the bathroom as she followed her husband and Maria who looked at the couple with a weird look and went back to the living room. After she was done puking, Gabriella brushed her teeth and sat back down on the sofa on Troy. "Honey, is there something else you guys wanna tell us before we come to a conclusion." Lucille pointed out. Troy just smiled and said "Well, believe it or not Gabriella's pregnant!" He kissed Gabriella and the parents jaws now dropped literally on the floor looking at the couple smiling at each other. It took a few minutes before the two mothers shouted "We're gonna be grandma's" at each other as Jack Bolton grinned and said "Congratulations my son" as he gripped Troy shoulder. It was the happiest news their parents receive. After that night, his parents and her mom gave them a place to stay. An apartment just a few blocks away from the college in between Berkeley and Harvard where they both will be going. They both lived at happy life together as a couple.

A few months later, Gabriella was five months pregnant. She went to a doctor's appointment and had scan. Troy came along as he is excited as Gabriella was to see their baby for the very time. As they saw the picture of their baby, Gabriella cried with joy as Troy held her hand grinning and wouldn't stop saying "Our baby." When they went back Gabriella posted a picture each to her in-laws, her mom and their friends who called them excitingly when they've received them. She even put it on the fridge. So everyday whenever she's making a meal for herself before going to classes, she would look at the picture and smiled. Our baby" she said to Troy and Troy just grinned as he kisses her on the cheek before leaving to separate schools. Many months has passed and Gabriella is in her last trimester of pregnancy. She is glowing. She took leave a few months back because she doesn't have the energy to go to school.

One particular day, Troy was in school and Gabriella was alone at home. She was picking out names on the couch when she felt a sudden pain and felt water running down. She checked and saw that her water just broke. With a little energy she picked up the phone on the table next to her and dialled Troy's cell. After the third ring he answered "Hey honey. I'm on my way back are you OK?" he asked her and that's when she yelled out as she felt contractions "TROY, MY WATER JUST BROKE! BRING ME TO THE HOPSITAL NOW!" Troy who felt scared stuttered "I'm on my way. Just hang in there honey" and hung up the phone as he drove 50m/hour to the apartment. When he arrived he looked at Gabriella who was on the couch breathing heavily and red on the face, He knew he have to bring her to the hospital. In no time at all, he carried Gabriella bridal style and put her in the car and went back in the apartment to retrieve the suitcase. He threw it in the boot and ran to the drivers sear, start up the car and drove quickly to the hospital listening to Gabriella groan and mumble. When they've arrived a nurse brought a wheelchair and Troy carried Gabriella from the car to the wheelchair and when he closed the door of the passengers seat of his car Gabriella was brought in. He carried the suitcase that he retrieved from the boot of the car and went in. he registered Gabriella's name and later on sat down on the comfy chair in the waiting area. He waited for any news from the doctor/. The wait lasted for hours as he waited. His parents and his mother in-law came and so did their friends who came all the way from Albuquerque and New York. About half passed six in the morning, a cry was heard. He rushed to the labour room and the doctor came out with big smile on his face and said "it's a boy!" and Troy rushed in the room and saw the most beautiful scene; Gabriella was breastfeeding their son. He came over to her and kissed her forehead and said "He's beautiful Ella just like you. What should we name him?" Gabriella smiled and said "Jordan Michael Bolton" Troy kissed her and said "Hurm, Jordan Michael Bolton eh?" and smirked. Gabriella just glared at him as he took his son and held him close. Gabriella was then sent to a different room. He put the baby on the bassinet and went out to the waiting area. He saw how anxious the family and friends were. "it's a boy" he announced. "Hey you guys can see her now. Follow me." and walked as they followed from behind. He opened the door to see Gabriella putting the baby back in the bassinet. Troy went over to her and ask "hey Ella, how are you feeling?" Gabriella smiled as the family came in and announced "Congratulation!" That's when Jordan who was asleep cried. They looked at the baby Lucille asks with tears in her eyes ask "He's beautiful. What's his name?" Troy and Gabriella looked at each and then looked at them and announced "Jordan Michael Bolton" Jack smiled and Chad, Zeke and Ryan clapped Troy in the back "Jordan Michael huh?" Chad ask sarcastically glancing at Troy "What?" Troy ask defending himself "nothing. Just the name sounds like a certain basketball player" Chad said "Hey did you see last nights game? It was awesome man!" he continued before he knew it Taylor hit the back of his head and said "Really Chad, basketball at a time like this?" and Chad just shrugged while saying "What? It was the most important game of the year" He stuck out his tongue like a five year old. Taylor just rolled her eyes and said "When we get back you and I have some serious talking to do. Understand? With a scared look he just nodded and whispered "HELP!" to Troy who just laughed at him.

Chad just sighed and said "Yes dear" Everyone laughed at how goofy Chad was. After they said their goodbyes Troy and Gabriella cuddled to each other. It was a moment of silent for them as time stood still. Troy looked at Gabriella and said "Gabriella Bolton, you had made me the happiest man in the world and I don't regret falling in love with you. I will love you forever Gabriella and will take care of our family from now on" Gabriella had tears in her eyes said "I love you Troy Bolton and I don't regret either falling in love with you. You are always and will be my soul mate and my best friend. Forever!" and they both shared a kiss as Gabriella held Jordan in her arms and Troy hugging her. This was her happily ever after, after all. It was worth it to fall in love with your best friend. Like they always end it, they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
